Apple Tree
by Sei Honou
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is someone to give you a lift. -PaulNina-


Tekken5:DRfic

Disclaimer: Who owns Tekken?

This is an AU story. Think high school-like. HIGH SCHOOL. The pairing is kind of a classic one. PaulNina!

**Edited o8/12/o9**

* * *

**Apple Tree**

The bell rang. It was recess time. Since the grade school students had recess an hour ago, it was the high school students' turn to rule the school.

Nina Williams just stepped out of the Principal's office. She was already in her second year in high school, and she still didn't get the school's uniform code right.

"_Oh, right... No embroidered socks. But they should see Anna's colored brassiere. What a bunch of idiots..."_

It was against the school's uniform code to wear embroidered socks. Of course, the embroidered socks weren't as bad as the colored brassiere. Why is that? Colored brassieres were seen through the uniform's white blouse, and her sister had a pink bra on.

Of course, being sent to the Principal's office wasn't ruin the blond's day. It was recess, after all...

- -

So Nina did what she always did every recess time: Race to the tall apple tree.

That tree's been there ever since the school was built. The school adoringly named it Ruby, since the apples it grew were always as red as the said precious jewel. Nina ran across the school basketball court and ignored the group of posh girls who murmured while throwing disgusted looks at her.

"_Stupid bitches... They need a life."_

The group of posh girls never liked Nina. Why is that? Because Nina was smart and athletic, not to mention that she's really pretty.

The only persons that Nina could consider her friends at school were Jun, Michelle and her sister. They weren't prissy, like the aforementioned posh girls. One thing that the four girls had in common is that they were all smart and well-loved by the guys.

Nina reached the apple tree, panting. She faced the tree and jumped at it.

_Wrong move._

The slim branch that Nina held broke, and she fell off. Luckily, she wasn't high up yet. Cursing silently while standing up, Nina dusted off the dirt on her skirt. She huffed as she looked at the tree.

"Ruby, what's the matter? Why won't you let me up?"

Unknown to Nina, though, there was someone on the other side of the tree, whoever he was, he overheard her talking to the tree. "Okay, let me try again."

And Nina hugged the tree while slinking up...

_Still no good..._

Aggravated, Nina kicked the tree with a grunt. "What the hell is wrong?! I _always _climb up Ruby with no difficulty, but how come I can't do it now?!"

The person behind the tree stood up from his cozy seat and faced Nina. He was obviously disturbed by her tree frustrations. "Yo."

Nina was a bit startled. She was talking to the tree, so frustrated. She didn't even notice the guy behind the tree. "I see you're having a bit of trouble with Ruby here."

"_A senior..."_

The guy was tall. If you consider his big hair a part of his height, then yes, he's pretty tall. "I think I know you. Aren't you a sophomore?"

Nina just nodded at him. He rubbed his chin as he spoke again. "Yeah... That pretty blond girl in the volleyball team!"

"_Pretty deadly..."_

"And you hang out with Kazzy's girlfriend, right?" he asked her again, grinning. His best friend despised the nickname he gave to him, but he used it whenever he could.

"...Sometimes," she answered with a lazy shrug.

"And the feather-girl, too," he closed one of his eyes and and looked up, thinking of a name. "You know, brown hair. Baek's girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"And you're the sister of Chao's girlfriend?"

"...I'm not sure if she's my sister," she looked away from him, pursing her lips as she did so. The senior guy smiled at her warmly and held out a hand to her. "Paul Phoenix here. And you are...?"

"Nina Williams," she ignored his hand. "Class 2-A."

_Cream of the crop._

"I see," Paul placed his hand in his pocket. "I'm from Class 4-B. You know."

Nina nodded slowly while looking at the band aid on Paul's cheek. She just noticed that he also had those coveted blue eyes...

"So... You having problems with Ruby, eh?"

"Yes. You see, I climb..." Nina paused, then consciously tugging her skirt. "Ruby almost everyday..."

"And?"

"I can't seem to climb..." she paused again, tugging at her skirt again. "Her now..."

Paul watched as Nina consciously pulled at her skirt, as if she was hiding something under it. "Well... I get your little problem," He then stood up in front of the apple tree. He bent down on his knee and placed his left palm on top of his right palm. "I'll help you get up, if you want."

Nina looked at Paul again. This time, not with wonder, but with gratefulness. She cautiously and gently stepped on his hands. He carefully lifted her up to the thick tree branch.

_Sometimes, all you need is someone..._

Nina was seated at the thick branch, looking down at Paul.

_To give you a lift..._

"See? You're up there!"

"I am..."

He could've sworn she smiled. Just then, Nina looked away, blushing a bit. "You saw?"

"Huh? Saw what?" he asked her with a clueless expression.

"N-Nothing..." Nina sighed, a bit relieved. She raised her hand and reached for an apple, then she threw it at unaware Paul.

**BAM!**

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" the gruff senior exclaimed while rubbing his head, the other hand holding the apple. He looked up and saw the sophomore giggling.

"_Well, that's new. I've never seen her smile before."_

"Thank you for helping me get up here, Paul."

Paul just smiled, then he got his backpack from behind the tree. "I'll be going now! Thanks for the apple, Nina."

As he began to walk away, with his backpack hanging on his shoulder, he faced her again. "You're number two of the school volleyball team, Nina. But isn't it against the uniform code to wear jersey shorts under the skirt?"

Hearing what Paul said, Nina blushed to add up to her chagrin. "Y-You saw?!"

"Don't worry!" he winked at her and placed a finger on his lips. "I'll keep it a secret!"

"P-Paul!"

And he was walking back to the school building, waving the apple in the air. Nina watched as the tall senior walked away and headed back to the high school building.

"_Sweet, weird, helpful... Pervert."_

The bell rang again. Recess for the high school students was over. But for Nina, it was the start of a strange and funny relationship with a big-haired senior.


End file.
